Pour toi Hermione
by MissCassy
Summary: Moi Drago Malefoy je me retrouve en plein milieu de la pièce à réciter un poème à ma petite copine . Vous allez dire "N'est-il pas mignonnnnn" . Et bah non je ne suis pas mignon, vous avez déjà vu un Malefoy mignon vous ! Mais bon que ne ferais-je pas pour elle... Basé sur un poème


Bonjour à tous Je reviens pour un Os basé sur un poème que j'ai trouvé et qui pour moi est magnifique . Je l'ai donc incorporé dans cet OS . Pour écouter la musique qui va avec c'est poète "déclaration d'amour sécrète " bon j'ai juste enlevé la dernière phrase du poème car sinon ça cadrait pas..

Je remercie ma merveilleuse beta Anthracite qui a encore bien bossé ! Une petite review pour elle et moi ?

Nous y étions, voilà je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'étais vêtu d'un costume sorcier noir et d'une veste de la même couleur très élégante, je ne faisais jamais les choses à moitié pour elle. J'avais convié presque tout le gratin de l'Ordre du Phenix allant des Weasley à Kingsley. Pour quelle raison ? Officiellement, pour un dîner de formalité, pour remercier tout le monde d'être si dévoué à la cause. Bien que le Lord Noir ait été anéanti, il restait tous les disciples à vaincre. Je m'étais joints à eux, depuis le jour où Hermione Granger m'avait défendu lors de mon procès. A partir de ce jour j'ai changé. Enfin changer est un grand mot je reste toujours Malefoy l'orgueilleux, le prétentieux et le sarcastique, mais j'ai appris à aimer. Et donc Hermione et moi nous nous sommes alors... fréquentés dirons-nous. Au début pour tous dire c'était plutôt une partie de baise, on se consolait comme on pouvait. Dans un monde où la guerre est sans merci, chaque personne a droit à sa part de bonheur, non ? Bon c'est peut-être pas romantique mais c'était comme ça. Heureusement ça a évolué. Pour en revenir au début, la raison maintenant officieuse, est que je vais faire un magnifique discours très personnel, dans lequel je déclarerais ma flamme. D'ailleurs ma femme arrive. Elle est sublime, rien à voir avec la Mme Potter qui depuis qu'elle s'est marié à Potter, est plus longtemps enceinte que mince. Bon je sais c'est mesquin, mais que voulez-vous Serpentard jusqu'au bout. Un coup d'œil au dit Potter et je m'avance au centre de la pièce, enfin lance un Assurdiato, afin que tout le monde puisse m'entendre . Ma femme me regarde avec des yeux aussi ronds que ceux de Dobby. Puis ça y est je me lance.

-Hum hum… Bonsoir à tous je vous remercie d'être venu à ce dîner merveilleux préparer tout spécialement par Mme Weasley.

Vaut mieux que j'assure mes arrières on ne sait jamais si ce soir je me fais jeté dehors je veux pas mourir de faim moi !

-Donc je disais que j'étais très heureux de votre venue et je tenais également à dire quelques mots à une femme, à toi Hermione. Je sais que tu vas me dire d'arrêter de me donner en spectacle mais écoute-moi d'abord: tu m'as toujours reproché de ne pas être assez démonstratif alors écoute ceci. J'ai écris sur ce parchemin tout ce que je ressens pour toi au plus profond de mon être. Ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire et ce qu'aucun autre homme ne te dira jamais.

_Je n'ai envie que de te regarder dans les yeux le plus longtemps que je le pourrais , oublier tout le monde qui nous sépare , Car maintenant nous sommes ensemble et plus rien ne nous séparera_

_Le monde est si vaste, si diffèrent..._

_Que nous nous soyons rencontrés ici est un miracle ,_

_Mais en même temps si jamais nous nous perdions_

_Comment pourrions nous nous retrouver ?_

_Une chose est sûre, même si l'on se perd dans le plus sombre des labyrinthes_

_Si l'on se tient toujours la main, peu importe quand, peu importe comment, on en ressortira ensemble._

_Tu ne peux comprendre a quel pont j'ai besoin de toi, De sentir ta présence_

_Car même si l'on est près l'un de l'autre et qu'on ne se dit rien, tu es là,_

_Et si jamais le ciel s'effondrait, qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant la fin du monde, je pourrais te dire que je t'aime et t'embrasser une dernière fois._

_Prends ma main et fermes les yeux et regardes le monde comme tu as toujours voulu qu'il soit ..._

_C'est en tenant ta main que je veux me perdre et me retrouver, vivre et mourir.._

_Tu sais, j'ai toujours détesté commencer une histoire car je sais qu'un jour elle se terminera._

_Mais avec toi je suis prêt a écrire notre histoire à l'encre de nouveaux espoirs, a l'encre de nos sang mêlés._

_Et nous l'écrirons ensemble dans le ciel. Très haut !_

_Pour que lorsque nous nous y retrouverons tous les deux je puisse continuer à écrire à quel point je t'aime ._

_Je regarde tes yeux si sombres, tes cheveux si clairs, j'aurais envie de fermer les yeux et de ne jamais les rouvrir._

_Pour ne pas voir le jour où tu partiras, où le vent t'emportera là où je ne verrais plus ton sourire_

_Où je n'entendrai plus ton rire qui me donne si envie d'être avec toi, de mourir dans tes bras et de n'être que l'homme de ta vie._

_Comment dire que nous allons aimer quelqu'un toute notre vie parce que c'est tout simplement ce que nous souhaitons le plus, Que chaque jour je t'aimerais avec la même passion, chaque jour je redécouvrirai la beauté qui te décore._

_Les mots "je t'aimerais toute ma vie " ne peuvent se dire, l'éternité est une illusion, car seul moi la ressens_

_Comprendras-tu tout l'amour et toute l'angoisse qui me hantent si je t'embrasse ?_

_Ne vois tu pas tout ce que mes yeux te disent ?_

_Si mes lèvres s'accrochent ainsi au tiennes, jamais elles ne voudrons s'en détacher ..._

_Je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots pour te dire que je t'aimais, que je t'appartenais_

_Je ne trouvais que ma main pour cueillir la tienne et mon regard pour croiser le tiens_

_Tant de questions dans tes yeux, tant de réponses dans les miens ..._

-Alors je te le demande en espérant y répondre. Veut tu m'épouser Hermione ?


End file.
